dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Dark (Episode)
Justice League Dark is Tier 9 playable content that contains the open world zone Chaos Gotham with daily and weekly missions, the 2-player operation JLD: Pub Crawl, the 4-player operation JLD: Darkness Rising, the 8-player operation JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane and the raid JLD: Shattered Gotham. Episode 34: Justice League Dark was released on March 28th, 2019. Access to Justice League Dark is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Story An otherworldly daemonic entity looms over Gotham City, threatening to devour all of existence. Join John Constantine, Zatanna, Shazam and a cabal of powerful magic-users to fight back the Devourer! Journey to iconic magical locations including Shazam's Rock of Eternity and A.R.G.U.S.' fabled Black Room in search of artifacts powerful enough to fight the daemonic threat. Chaos Gotham Enter Gotham to find the city deep in the clutches of chaos and disorder. A tear in the fabric of the universe itself covers the night sky. Aid Dr. Fate (Heroes) or Felix Faust (Villains) in tipping the balance towards Order or Chaos. JLD: Pub Crawl Zatanna and Constantine are chasing down a lead about a “big time deal” in the Oblivion Bar. Help them out before the trail goes cold. JLD: Darkness Rising Join Constantine as he “invites himself” into the A.R.G.U.S. Black Room. Once there, assist Constantine in acquiring mystical aid from the agency, in hopes of defeating the daemonic attack on Gotham. JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane Zatanna is assembling a fellowship of powerful allies in the House of Mystery to formulate a plan for dealing with Klarion and the ancient magic that has been unleashed in Gotham. JLD: Shattered Gotham The Lords of Order have assembled in a much-changed Gotham City for a final stand against the daemonic invasion. Characters The combat rating of the enemies is 270 for the episode and 255 for the event. Locations Content Equipment In order to get the maximum item level of 233 (purple), 231 (blue) or 229 (green) from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 264 (purple), 263 (blue) or 262 (green). Missions Chaos Gotham 2-Player Operation *JLD: Pub Crawl 4-Player Operation *JLD: Darkness Rising 8-Player Operation *JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane Raid *JLD: Shattered Gotham Misc *Dark Phylactery *Claw of Aelkhünd (Mission) *Grimorium Verum (Mission) *Mystic Symbol of the Seven (Mission) *Philosopher's Stone (Mission) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items Trivia *With the release of this episode the attuned gear from The Vault in the Psycho style has been upgraded from item level 10-210 to 10-220. *Origin Augments are buffed to rank 219 if lower in Justice League Dark content (but not reduced if it is over 219) and are currently maxed out at 237. *Prior to the official announcement, DC Universe Online twitter released an episode 34 teaser featuring the Crime Bible on a table in the Oblivion Bar, and retweeted a work in progress image featuring John Constantine. *The release date of this episode is a few days before the release of the Shazam! film. Shazam is involved with the episode even though he generally does not have anything to do with the eponymous team. *The missions that give the artifacts for completing instances in Justice League Dark are labelled as CR 253 even if you only have access to the event version; this is in contrast to Atlantis (Episode), in which such missions are labelled as CR 10. Trailer Gallery EP 021.jpg D07cH8VXcAEMlTH.jpg D1oIOXCXQAAjArs.jpg 55639972 10156449081013472 442549697853259776 o.jpg MPYR0277_AUDIO-PC-31-01.10.120.jpg MPYR0277_AUDIO-PC-31-01.06.200.jpg MPYR0286_AUDIO-PC-31-01.58.090.jpg MPYR0276_AUDIO-PC-04-03.39.120.jpg MPYR0275_AUDIO-PC-04-04.02.400.jpg modru.jpg|Mordru EARLe82XUAElwfi.jpg large.jpg Category:Episode